A promise never broken
by Licia Parker
Summary: kind of a weird title for this story but it's kinda hard to name it...no real pairings definitely RonHermione, though...character death. If you don't like don't read. rated teen for the sheer sadness of it all...oneshot


Disclaimer: i don't own them...i wish i did but alas i do not have that much money

not entirely sure where this came from..i was listening to the 4th movie soundtrack to the track call 'Cedric dies' i think that's what it's called anyway...and i just started writing this.

feel free to read on

* * *

He could only watch in horror as the life was sucked-no, blasted-from the body of his best friend. How could they do this to him? He would be the last casualty of the war…but not that last heartbreak. Not his best friend, he had a wife and a child to look after, he needed to be there for the birth of his child, why did the world do this to people? Especially the happy ones. He rushed to his fallen comrade and placed his best friend's head on his lap. He looked up at him, his eyes heavy with the pull of death. "Take care of her for me. The baby will be here in a few weeks. Please take care…of both of them. Tell him about his father, don't let him grow up not knowing me. Please…do this for me, as my best friend…" he broke off to cough, "As my brother…" 

"You're gonna make it, I'm not going to have to do this. You'll watch him be born, you're gonna make it, hold on, just a little longer." He watched his friend's breath getting shallower. "Please hold on, we'll get you to hospital."

"I'm not going to make it. Please, promise me." He grasped his hand, "Please." He rasped, begging his friend.

"I promise, Ron." He smiled, sadly down at his friend.

"Thanks Harry…tell Hermione…I love her." Ron smiled, even more sadly than the man who was looking down at him. "Thanks…you were always like my brother." And with a final breath, Ronald Billius Weasley left the world. A single tear rolled the cheek of Harry Potter as he watched his best friend slip away.

"Good bye, my brother." Harry pulled Ron to him and apparated to Ron's house.

Hermione gripped her chest as she saw her best friend apparate into the front yard. She wrenched open the door and almost screamed at the sight before her. Her best friend, Harry Potter, was clutching the dead body of her husband, Ronald Weasley to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She collapsed next to him and Harry took a single look at her before clutching at her too. The two sat there for what seemed like forever crying over their childhood friend, her husband, his brother, her lover, his best friend and first one to treat him like a human being. They heard another sob and looked up to find Ron's mother staring at the scene before him. She walked over to Harry and pulled the body of her youngest son from his friend's arms and clutched him to her chest. Soon the entire Weasley family were there, along with family friends, crying over the loss of their Ronald. Hermione and Harry never let go of each other, not having the strength or will to let go just incase the other suddenly disappeared from their lives.

Later Hermione and Harry sat together on the couch, cups of tea in their hands. "He told me to tell you he loved you. He wants me to be there for your son. He wants us to tell him all the ridiculous stories so that he will know his father personally not just someone whose face is around the house but not around physically." Harry looked over to his other best friend and almost started crying again at the sight of her. She was a wreck, she was sobbing silently. Harry set his cup of tea on the table in front of him and gathered Hermione into his arms. "He loved you so much." Harry felt hot tears prick at his eyes and he attempted to swallow them down but they resurfaced anyway. The two stayed together, holding each other.

In the wake of Ron's death, Harry and Hermione were inseparable; they were never seen without the other. Even when they were seen outside, though rare, they were like zombies, wandering without a real purpose. The loss of Ron had been a big blow to both of them, having known him better than anyone.

The due date of Ron's son was growing closer each day until finally, the day was upon them and Hermione was immediately rushed to the hospital. After sixteen hours in the delivery room Hermione and Ron's first child was born. Though the father would never meet his child, Hermione knew that somehow Ron could see them and was pleased with how the child had turned out. In his father's memory, she named her son Ronald Billius Weasley Jr.

Several weeks after little Ron's birth, his father's funeral was held. It was a touching, but heart wrenching sight, to see little Ron reach out and touch his father's hand as his father laid in his coffin. Hermione couldn't take it and fled the funeral leaving little Ron with his uncle Harry. After the funeral Harry and Hermione could be seen sitting with little Ron staring down at Ron, before his casket was taken away to be buried on the Weasley property in his favorite spot by the creek under the tree with the tire swing.

Hermione moved into the Burrow and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved into the house that Hermione had lived in, saying it was cozier and Hermione deserved to live in the Burrow more than anyone did.

When little Ron got older he could always be seen swinging on the tire swing talking to thin air. It would wrench at Hermione's heart when little Ron would come in and say he had had a very long talk with his father about wanting to be famous like uncle Harry and he would explain in explicit details what his father had told to him. Little Ron was a spitting image of his father, except the fact his hair had a little more curl to it.

Harry stayed true to his promise and stayed by Hermione's and little Ron's side through thick and thin. After a while he started going with little Ron to his father's grave and he found that he could have long talks with Ron after little Ron had left.

"Daddy, I'm going to go and get some lunch, Mummy is probably looking for me. I'll be back later." Little Ron smiled down at his father's tree and giggled as a gust of wind ruffled his red locks. "Uncle Harry is gonna stay with you till I get back, alright." There was a slight breeze and little Ron nodded before running down the hill towards the burrow. Harry watched and he could swear he could hear Ron ask him what was going on.

"You know, little Ron reminds me of you, mate. He acts so much like you. When Hermione yells at him or he gets into trouble, his ears go red just like yours. You would be so proud of him right now. He's got some great magical talent and loves hearing stories about us when we went to Hogwarts, he can't wait until he gets to go. He wants to explore the forbidden forest with Hagrid like we did. He absolutely adores Hagrid and Hagrid adores him." Harry choked back a few tears. "Hermione's doing great, you should see her. She's a little better with the whole you being gone thing but I can still hear her crying herself to sleep at night. It's almost as if she blames herself. I can hear her calling me for lunch. I guess I'll talk to you later then, alright mate? See ya." Harry got up and as he walked down the hill, looking back over his shoulder he could have sworn he saw Ron standing there, leaning against the tree, grinning broadly and waving. Harry gasped and did a double take, but when he looked, again, he only saw a few leaves flying through the air.

After that Harry went regularly to talk to Ron at the tree, sometimes he sat there with little Ron and had a conversation with the both of them. He decided that it might be good for Hermione to go and talk to him.

"Hermione, will you come with me and Ronald to the tree?" Harry asked as he dried the dishes from breakfast.

"Harry, you know I have work to do." Hermione quickly busied herself with cleaning the kitchen. "Ronald is going to Molly's house today."

"Is that why he went to the tree by himself?" Harry looked out the window and saw the small, distant, figure of little Ron out by the tree.

"Yeah." Hermione looked out the window, her expression distant.

"Well will you come with me?" Harry asked hopefully. "Please."

"I'll try." Hermione smiled at her best friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to get little Ron's things to put in the living room.

Harry held Hermione's hand, gently, as they started the walk up to the tree. "It's alright Hermione, don't shake."

"Harry, it's been six years since Ron has died…I've never been to his grave since." Hermione breathed.

"It's alright, you've been looking after little Ron." Harry smiled.

"What if he's upset. I'm his wife, and I've never been to see him."

"He'll understand." Harry pulled Hermione under the branches of the tree and sat down in his usual spot, Hermione sat on the tire swing that hung from the strongest branch.

"Guess who I brought today, mate? Yeah, Hermione's here, and she wants to talk to you. I'll talk first and get our conversation over so you and Hermione can talk. Not much has happened since…yesterday." Harry laughed, "Little Ron has gone off to your mum's house so that your parents can spoil him. I'm going to take him to Hogwarts for a tour next week, he's so excited. I got Seamus to let us do it since Little Ron won't stop bugging him." Harry laughed again. "Anyway, I'm gonna let Hermione talk now since she probably has a lot to say. Talk to you later, mate." He felt the wind rush around his head and he smiled, "See you." He got up and smiled at Hermione, "I'll come back in a little while."

"Alright." Hermione got off the tire swing and sat down where Harry had sat. She looked around and up to the sky. She remembered, it was the same spot that Ron had proposed at; she sighed happily, "This spot has so many good memories. And yet some that are so sad. I miss you so much Ron, I wonder what life would be like now if you weren't gone. I wish you were here, little Ron wishes you were here so he could have real conversations with his father. Harry's great as a role model but it's nothing as to what his father could be. He's such a big boy now, he looks exactly like you. He loves hearing stories about you, is eager for more even if Harry and I can't think of any stories so he runs to Molly, and asks about when you were his age. He never stops looking at the pictures of you around the burrow. He loves you so much even if he's never met you.

I wish you were here, if not for little Ron but for me. I need you Ron, I miss you so much." Hermione started crying-it was really no use- and lay down on the ground. "I love you so much." Hermione cried herself to sleep laying under her late husband's favorite tree.

It's been many years now and little Ron's grandchildren now play under the same tree. Harry and Hermione have now joined their best friend under the tree, having become a favorite spot for all of them. Little Ron still goes to talk to his father but also goes to talk to his mother and uncle, now. He still has dreams of his father that he's had since he could remember what he was dreaming about. And he hopes one day to meet his father, if not in physical life but in the after life, where he can play with his mother, father and uncle all at once. Finally…

* * *

i actually cried the entire time i was writing this...i cried again after re-reading this before posting it. I hope you enjoy it...some what...i guess...i dunno.  
so review please?  
...  
please? 


End file.
